This invention relates to an access control system.
Hitherto, there has been known a technology for preventing unauthorized access from a malicious user or taking out of a confidential information file by setting, in a terminal, for example, a PC which handles confidential information files, a firewall or control of access to a file system in order to protect confidential information.
JP 2007-140798 A is given as the related art of this technology. In JP 2007-140798 A, there is disclosed a computer information leakage prevention system for prohibiting transfer of information stored in a storage unit, for example, a hard disk, to an application being executed on a computer when the application tries to access the information and a determination unit determines whether or not the access satisfies an access permission condition set in advance to result in determination of unauthorized access.